


Spooky Short Bandori Ficlets

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: There was a Halloween ficlet event so I wrote some short stories for Kira Kira Writing.1. AyaHina prepare to enter a haunted house.2. Popipa's costume, inspired by Garupa Pico Ep. 33. Pumpkins! Ft. Ako, Asuka, and Rokka4. A Maya Reflections Thing
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	Spooky Short Bandori Ficlets

Aya stood at the front entrance of a dark garden, the only light coming from a lamp nearby. The trees were all dead, topped with a web of sharp-looking branches. The grass has long since turned to dirt, leaving the whole area looking very dry. Aya’s mouth felt dry. She took a sip from her water bottle, trying to be strong. It wasn’t working much; she was scared out of her mind! Aya tightened her grip on the machine she was carrying, at least comforted by the presence of Hina next to her.

Hina meanwhile had a big smile on her face. The apparent danger of the situation didn’t seem to bother her at all. Knowing the girl, it probably excited her. Aya wondered what sort of experiences Hina had in her life that she was able to look so confident in the face of such a scary setting. Whatever it was, Aya needed to catch some of it now. She gulped.

The pair took a step forward towards a dark manor deep in the fields in the garden. One step, and then Aya turned around and walked back out into the safety of the street light.

“No way. Nope. Not doing it.”

“Eh? But Aya-chan-“

“Hina there is no way-“

“Maya was so excited!”

“I am going in there. It’s way too scary.”

“It’s not that scary.”

Aya groaned. She recited from memory the line that brought both of them here in the first place.

“This is ’A haunted mansion on the outskirts of the city; inside is a ghost that loves to play idol music?’ Why would an idol loving ghost stay here! It should come to the studio if it wants to listen!”

Hina’s eyes widened hearing this.

“That makes so much sense! Maybe we can invite the ghost to our practices!”

“No way!” Aya crossed her hands dramatically, swinging around Maya’s gadget. “Those practices are private!”

“I’m sure nobody else will mind. Having a ghost listen to us would be really exciting.

“We don’t even know if it exists!”

“Well turn on the ghost finder, maybe it’ll see one! Please, Aya-chan?”

Aya’s gut was telling her she needed to get out of here, but she never liked disappointing people. Hina looked so enthusiastic it was hard to turn her down. Still, a haunted mansion is too much! It was fine when the group was playing games in a studio environment, but this is way too much.

They didn’t have to go inside, Aya reasoned to herself. Maybe they could just take a peek around the perimeter, ideally where the street lamps kept them in the light. Maya had put a lot of work into her invention, after all, they should at least try to use it.

Finding her resolve, Aya pulled forward the machine and pointed it towards then abandoned home. It was shaped like a fishing rod without a hook, with a small monitor where the reel would be. The machine supposedly detected ghosts, but neither Maya nor Hina could be 100% sure if it worked without proper field testing. Flipping a switch, Aya watched as the mess of gears and wires whirred to life. To Aya’s horror, the light next to the monitor beeped green as opposed to the expected red, signifying a ghost was in the rod’s direction.

“Already? Nice work Aya-chan!” Hina cheered. “Let’s go!”

* * *

"Hi Rimi," Saaya said, coming down next to her fellow band member. The shy girl didn't respond, but her nature had nothing to do with why. When Saaya followed her eyes, her mouth hit the floor.

Saaya stepped into the Ryuuseidou's basement, ready for another fun day of practice with Poppin' Party. Instead, she found what could only be described as some form of cloth-based mecha.

The contraption was nearly all pink with random instruments, stars, and rabbit ears sticking out. While the bottom half was too much of a blob in shape to truly understand what was happening, the top was structured enough to look like a robot. In one space, Saaya noticed her own drums! Looking around, Saaya began to discern areas where everyone could stand and play their instruments. The mass barely stood upright, with bits of it wobbling as though it would all come tumbling down at any second.

"Saaya! Look here!"

Saaya cranked her head to see who was calling to her. At the top of the mess was Kasumi, who was bending forward so her head didn't hit the ceiling.

"Kasumi," Saaya said weakly. "What have you been doing?"

"It's not just me, Arisa and Otae are helping!"

"I added rabbit ears," Otae's voice said helpfully, though it concerned Saaya that she couldn't see the girl in question.

"Why-"

"Roselia," a cross voice replied. Saaya looked to the side to see Arisa with her arms crossed sitting on a pillow. "They put on a concert with some crazy statue of liberty costume with bat wings. Kasumi wanted to- *sigh* - improve on their idea."

"You make it sound like this is a bad idea!" Kasumi whined from atop her throne.

"It's an awful idea, what are you even doing, Kasumi?!"

Arisa looked exasperated. Saaya could imagine why, when Kasumi had an idea she had a tendency to go overboard. No doubt this monstrosity took her Arisa and Otae hours to make. Saaya rolled up her sleeves, knowing what to do.

"How can I help?"

It seemed Poppin' Party would be having more fun than practice today.

* * *

"Pumpkins!" Ako yelled.

Asuka sighed, hoping nobody from school was looking their way. As much as she loved being Ako's friend, the girl had an embarrassing habit of saying what was on her mind. Looking to her right, Asuka saw Rokka looking content spending time with the two of them. She too liked the pumpkins.

"They're so big. Does your family cook them, Ako-chan?"

"I bet you can eat it raw if you cut into it."

"Ako-chan, I'm not sure we should try that."

Asuka pinched her nose, trying to keep her pose.

"Both of you talk too much," Asuka said. "We're going to be second years soon, you know? We need to start acting like-"

"Arisa look, pumpkins!"

Asuka's neck snapped, finding her sister Kasumi running over. Kasumi didn't register Asuka's presence, choosing to spend her time grabbing the large gord. Behind her, Arisa was following breathing heavily. She stopped in the fruit section, leaning against the wall.

"Don't run!" Arisa scolded.

"But Arisa, pumpkins!"

"Aren't they cool?" Ako asked. Kasumi spun on her heel, a growing smile on her face.

"Ako-chan! Rokka-chan!" She yelled. Kasumi took a step forward before noticing the last of the trio. "Aa-chan!"

Kasumi jumped Asuka in a warm hug. Asuka groaned as they fell to the ground. It was nice to know Kasumi liked her, but couldn't her older sister act more dignified?

* * *

"I-isn't this a little much Kasumi-chan?"

"Keep going Aya-senpai!"

Maya laughed as she watched the two girls work. They were working on their Halloween costumes, or at least it started that way. Aya's witch costume had an absurd amount of blue glitter on it, and Kasumi's outfit was completely unrecognizable.

"It really does look nice."

"It's so sparkling and heart-pounding!"

Something that makes them shine brighter than anyone in the room.

The pair of them wore wide smiles and their hands moved with such enthusiasm it made Maya want to work too. She understood truly what Aya meant when she said idols inspire, as Maya went through the same experiences constantly. Not from idols, but from people.

Roselia and their insane musical talent were always burning so bright. Chisato was always so talented and dedicated to her work as an actor. Kaoru put all her heart into pleasing her fans. Everyone was shining so brightly, especially the two girls with her now.

Maya truly looked up to Aya as a leader and as an idol. She really felt like she was made for the role. Kasumi shone as well, but in a different more down-to-earth way Maya enjoyed. So many amazing people, and all of them with some special quality to them a regular person like Maya couldn't understand.

"Wow, your costume looks amazing Maya-chan! Look at it Kasumi-chan."

"Wah, a robot! Are those lights? How did you make it so fast?"

"Ehehe." Maya blushed at the sudden attention. If you knew anything about led lights the costume wasn't that impressive. It was nice that incredible people like them paid attention to her at all.

But Maya couldn't fall behind them! She had to remember she had fans now. People are looking up to her, and she wanted to honor those feelings. Even if she can't shine like Aya or Kaoru, Maya still needed to find the thing that made her special.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking to flesh out that AyaHina one into a full story, but I'm not sure.  
> Garupa Pico outfit but Popipa colored is so funny to me. I love Popipa too much, lol.  
> I love smart little sister characters like Yukiho and the girl from K-on. Asuka is an adorable bean.  
> Of all these stories, I'm happiest with the Maya one. I don't know much about her minus one or two events, so trying to write her perspective was tough.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Come check out the Kira Kira Writing server!  
> <https://discord.gg/S52kPxv>


End file.
